Viper
by alphalover22
Summary: Viper's crazy teen wolf life! Viper has a secret. This is my first time writing a story. i upload chapters the moment i am finished writing them! I also enjoy your guys comments!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

My name is Viper, i'm just a normal 15 year old teenage girl. Or at least that's what I people to think. I had just arrived into Beacon Hills last night, and I was already enrolled into Beacon Hills high school. I was just waking up when it hit me, I WAS LATE! I jumped out of bed and walked into my closet where I quickly threw on my favorite outfit. It was just a simple black v neck top with sky blue jeans. I paired that along with my favorite black leather jacket and some high topped black and white converse. Oh and my black crystal pendant of course. My hair was in loose beachy waves from when I did my hair yesterday. Oh well, I don't have time for my hair right now. I bolted down the stairs and ran into the garage to find my custom made 2016 corvette stingray that was black with red racing stripes freshly cleaned and polished waiting for me thanks to Mason, he takes care of my cars for me. I jumped in the car and threw my bag in the passenger seat. I started the car and listened to the engine roar to life then I went to school.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I entered the school parking lot and heads started turning. I'm not really that self centered, but I love it when people are shocked by my car. I find a spot in the front near the school entrance. The kids by the door instantly gaping at my car, I pulled into the spot and parked next to a porsche. I got out of the car and looked over at the porsche, there was a boy inside. He looked like your typical rich kid, spoiled snob. The got out of the car and looked at my car then at me. He looked pissed at the fact that I had a better car than him, I just smirked at him. Then he gave me a the most "Fuck you" look I have ever seen, I just smiled sweetly at him then flipped him off. I guess that took him by surprise because he just looked at me walked away. I heard someone laugh from behind me, I turned around to find a boy looking at me. He was cute.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The boy was sitting on his dirt bike laughing at me. "What?" I said, smiling. "No one here has the nerve to mess with Jackson, and you just flipped him off!" He laughed. "Well, nice bike" I said. "Thanks!, do you have a car?" he asked. I smile grew across my face as I said, "yup, can you guess which one?" He pointed to a camero. "Yes I do have a camaro, but it's at home. Guess again." "I have no clue." he says looking at me. "I'll give you a hint, I'm standing in front of it." He looked at my car then at me, "THAT IS YOUR CAR?!" He said his eyes wide with amazement. A wicked smile grew across my face as I said, "Yup!". I held out my hand and said, "Hi I'm Viper, I'm new here." He reached out and shook my hand, "I'm Scott, Scott Mccall." The bell rang, "I have to get to class." I said looking at scott. "Okay, see you later viper, at lunch maybe?" "Ya." I walked off into the school.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I found my way to my first period class, english. I walked in behind a group of kids. I looked at the classroom then spotted Scott in the back of the room. He was sitting next to an open desk, I gestured towards it. He just waved a hand towards it, telling me to sit in it. I walked and sat down at the desk, "Well long time no see stranger." Scott said smiling at me. I looked at him and just laughed, he was covered with glitter. "Did you get attacked with a glitter bomb or something?" I chuckled. "Whats wrong with glitter!" he exclaims. "You don't look very manly." I say. "Oh come on you know you love it Reina, I think it makes me look sexy!" I instantly laugh. "If you worked at a club maybe!" This time we both die laughing. Then the teacher walked in and class began.

After the teacher introduced me to the class, she began to ramble and i drifted off in my own thoughts. Then I smelt it. it was vervain! i have to get out of here now. i look at scott with worry written all over my face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I looked up at scott, coughing once, twice. My airway was starting to close, I couldn't breathe. I quickly gather my things and run out of the room. When I enter the hallway I am swaying down the hall when out of nowhere a person a appears in my sights. Then next thing I know the figure is running towards with a knife in it's hand. I tired to fight off the attacker, but I was too weak. The attacker jams the dagger into my side, then the attacker just runs off, I slam my weight into the lockers behind and sink to the ground. I am going to die, I think to myself. I turn my head to find a group of people rushing towards me, and in the front of the group is none other than Scott Mccall.

When he and his friends come up too me I am starting to feel the pain of the dagger in my side. "Reina!" Scott is at my side. "It's okay", I tell him "I will heal." Him and his whole group look at me in confusion. Then his eyes go wide when I flash my red eyes at him. He then nods, he goes to reach for the dagger in my side. I stop his hand, he looks at me. "You should leave that there, it was laced with vervain. Get me up." Scott turns to his group and nods, then a set of twins appear in my sights. They both grab one of my arms and hoist me up. "Where do we take her?", asks a pale boy that is standing next to Scott. "Take me to deaton." I say to Scott, the words slurring coming out of my mouth. "Well, my jeep can't fit all of us.", says the pale boy. The twins at my sides say "We have our bikes." "I have a bike" Says Scott. "I have a car." I manage to say. "Okay, I will take Reina in her car, Issac you take my bike and Liam go in the Jeep." Says Scott turning to his group. The twins help me into the parking lot, "Which one is yours Reina?" the twin to the right asks me. I take my car keys out of my pocket and make the cars light flash. Both of the twins gape, as the look at my car. I slowly turn towards Scott, I toss him my keys. His eyes go wild and he looks at me, "Just don't crash you okay." I chuckle at him, as he helps me into my car.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

When we arrive at the pet clinic the twins help me out of the car. I was supporting most of my weight on them, they didn't seem to care. They sat me on the table, I was laying on my back, when suddenly Scott and group were huddled around the table along with Deaton. I looked up at him and smiled, "Hi deaton." "Hi Reina, what did you do this time?"He chuckled. "What you guys know each other?" Scott asks. I turned my head to face him, "Ya, I met deaton a couple of years ago." I say to Scott. Then I turned my head to face deaton, "I was attacked at school by Daniel." "what was it this time? A vervain bomb?" "no a vervain laced dagger to the side and vervain in the air vents" I say. He just nods and reaches for the dagger, but I stop him "Which wall do you like the least?" I asked deaton. He just points towards a wall and I nod, then he pulls out the dagger. The pain is excruciating, it spreads throughout my body. I try to hold onto my composure, I grip table with both hands denting it, arching my back. It becomes to much and I jump off the table and punch with all of my force of anger and pain into the wall deaton had pointed to. I looked up at Deaton, panting through the pain "Have Scott call Derek Hale." he nods and tells scott to call Derek Hale, Scott leaves the room on the phone. Then before I could react I felt a needle in my neck. I felt everything coming up as I rushed over to the sink to deliver my stomach contents into. i start to feel light headed when Scott appears in my sights. "What are you Reina?" says Scott.


End file.
